Problem: Solve for $y$ : $y + 19 = -9$
Answer: Subtract $19$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ y + 19 &=& -9 \\ \\ {-19} && {-19} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{19 + y} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-9} \\ y &=& -9 {- 19} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ y = -28$